


The First Night

by GleefulPoppet



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Klaine, Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Unconditional Love, Vampire!Kurt, Wedding Night, Werewolf!Blaine, but not gross or scary, just a glimpse of a moment not a whole story, kurt and blaine get married, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/pseuds/GleefulPoppet
Summary: [AU] Kurt (a vampire who can mind-read with those he feels a connection to) and Blaine (a werewolf who can sense emotions through chemical releases) are married (finally!) and this is a short glimpse into 30 minutes of their wedding night.Warning: This is about blood-drinking between two people who love each other unconditionally and without reservation.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 26





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a short little moment in time that came to me one morning when I was thinking about "tropes" in the fanfic world. There are plenty of stories out there you could just plop this little moment into and for me writing this much of the story was enough.

“Oh my god, oh-my-god. God!” Blaine didn't usually say that but somehow it seemed like the only fitting thing to be screaming, it was both a reference to the awe and to the unimaginable gratitude his heart was pounding with, he had no idea he could feel like this.

Blaine was grabbing the sheets in one hand trying hard to get some sort of grip on the insanely intense feelings powering through his body. His other hand was rubbing Kurt's back, he was afraid that he was pulling his fingers so hard across Kurt that he might be tearing up the flesh of his husband's perfect alabaster skin.

Kurt had fed off of him before of course, but they were married now and something was different. He had no idea that he could want Kurt more than he ever had before, but he did. It was an insatiable desire to become one with him and Blaine actually teared up in both reverence for the most intimate moment they might ever share together (their first night married), and also because for a fleeting second, he knew that no matter how long this lasted for, or how long they were together, it would never be enough. In that second he knew that time itself was betraying their love, and for that matter-- space, physicality and the laws of the universe were too. He wanted to be bound to Kurt forever and there was nothing on this earth they could do that would satiate this desire to be one with his love body and soul.

“Slower baby, please, I want this to last longer and...oh my god...” his back arched involuntarily. Why couldn't he just have a  _ never-ending _ supply of blood to feed Kurt? He could smell the now all too familiar scent of his own blood as Kurt lifted his lips and let out a soft moan, he turned and looked up at Blaine while he ran his tongue over his fangs tasting the little bit of blood that remained there. Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's lower lip and pleaded with his eyes for Kurt to continue, but he knew Kurt could feel his heart racing a bit too hard, the pale look overtaking his naturally tanned skin and that Blaine was starting to shake a little too much underneath him.

“I can't take more from you, I can't,” Kurt said in a pained but pleading voice, shaking his head slightly because the truth was that he never wanted to stop either. Blaine let out a soft whimper and nuzzled Kurt's cheek and nose, his wolf instincts were starting to take over. “Please, please, please, please,” he said between nuzzles and kisses, “Just a little bit more, I'm fine I promise”. He looked deep into Kurt's pitch-black eyes and saw himself reflected there, he did look a little bit pale and weak, but oh how he wanted it. He put all his love into that stare and begged with his eyes unrelentingly, he would not be the first to turn away his gaze.

He smiled when he could smell the spike in emotional chemicals emanating from Kurt's skin, he knew he had won, so he pulled his head back moaning and exposed his neck to his lover. Kurt let out a strangled, snarling moan that surprised both of them and dove into Blaine's neck again. The small bite mark he had made before had actually been dripping small beadlets of blood down Blaine's neck and chest, and Kurt wasn't going to let a drop of it go to waste. He ran his tongue across the puncture wounds and down Blaine's neck, down his collar bone, down his chest. He finally settled back in at the throbbing vein and started to suck as slowly as he could, he was trying to make this final draw last as long as possible. 

Blaine was screaming in ecstasy, moaning Kurt's name over and over. Kurt could still sense Blaine’s desire for more and more-but he also felt him getting weaker he  **_knew_ ** he really had to stop. “ _ Yes, stop, stop, stop _ !” he screamed at himself internally but it just felt so good, the warm flow of his lover’s blood filling and radiating throughout his entire body. At that moment he involuntarily connected with Blaine's thoughts that confirmed what Kurt already knew. Blaine was pleading with his own body to hold out a little longer and let Kurt continue this frenzy at his neck.

Kurt stopped sucking immediately, they had absolutely taken this to the limit tonight. He lingered at his love’s neck, running his tongue over the wound, getting every drop left on his skin. He was also trying to satiate Blaine, maybe the licking would help. Blaine surprised Kurt by grabbing him underneath the chin and pulling Kurt roughly towards him and kissed him deeply-he wanted to taste his own blood in Kurt's mouth. 

After who knows how many minutes, Blaine finally let them come up for air and let out a small frantic giggle. Kurt looked questioningly into his eyes. “You know how lucky we are baby?” Blaine responded, “Not only do we get to be intimate with each other the way other humans are, but we also get to have this too!” Blaine waved a hand over his neck where a bruise was already starting to form and then pressed his fingers against Kurt's lips, barely tucking two of his fingers inside his mouth lightly touching Kurt's glorious sharp teeth, realizing his fangs were starting to retract, for some reason it gave him a small thrill.

In a soft voice, he kept rambling “Unlike regular sex though, there is no actual climax and oh dammit I never want it to stop, ever. It hurts so, so good and I'm never ready for you to be finished with me. I don't know what it is but **_I need it_ ** , it makes me feel so connected to you, to have you so warm, so full, so content with my blood inside you. I just, just, I don't know Kurt. And now that we're married, it made it so much more intense somehow.” he hadn't realized he had closed his eyes, but when he slowly opened them his heart stopped momentarily, Kurt's eyes were now sparkling, his human colored blue-green galaxies were back and he could see the love radiating out of them while Kurt watched Blaine ramble on. “Oh my heart---then there is that too, I get two sets of the most gorgeous eyes to stare into....oh Kurt...do you have any idea how happy I am? How much I love you?... I know, I know I'm talking too much but I am having trouble processing all of this right now. I need everything, I want everything all at once.” he let out a whimper that sounded much more like his wolf self.

Kurt rubbed a loving, understanding hand across Blaine's chest. Then he slowly pulled up from Blaine's body and sat crossed legged next to him, reaching over to the nightstand where there was a small cooler. He opened it and pulled out two small bottles of orange juice. He opened one and gestured to Blaine who reluctantly sat up and took it from Kurt. He chugged the juice quicker than he expected, he was much weaker than he realized. He handed the empty bottle to Kurt and took the next one, as he opened it he glanced down at Kurt's lap, then back up to Kurt's face, a huge smile spreading across his face as he moaned. “Damn it, see what I mean? How could we be any luckier? That’s impressive baby, can I have that next” and winked at him as he drank his second juice.


End file.
